CardCaptors Sakura2
by the.empty.heart
Summary: .Sin titulo aun.: Ya paso casi un año desde que Syaoran abandono Tomoeda, Pero algo hace que Eriol y Syaoran acompañado por su prima regresen a la ciudad amanezando la vida a la dueña de las cartas...
1. Confesiones Dolorosas

"**Confesiones Dolorosas"**  
por: _the.empty.heart_  
empezado: 14.04.06  
terminado??-?-?

**  
Notas del Autor:** Yo no pertenezco ni soy dueña del grupo CLAMP, ya saben todo eso no? Bueno algo que no sepan… este es el titulo del capitulo, no de la historia. aun no encuentro un titulo y necesito tiempo, yo se los haré saber cuando encuentre un titulo.

Todas las cartas creadas por Clow, ahora eran de Sakura. Su nueva maestra, la nueva dueña de las cartas.

"Ya todo acabo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí" dijo el niño con una ligera sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro, acompañado de sus guardianes, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon, se marcharon del templo.

"Clow! Vuelve aquí! Por que has hecho todo esto!" le grito Keroberos, pero ya no estaba, e inmediatamente el y Yue salieron en su busca. Todos tenían dudas, y querían que fueran resueltas en ese mismo instante. Sakura los siguió, pero una voz débil que llamaba su nombre la detuvo.

"Sakura!" Syaoran se veía débil

"Te encuentras bien" pregunto corriendo hacia el, parecia que iba a perder el equilibrio y caería

"Si, yo estoy" murmuro, aunque Sakura escucho perfectamente "Sakura…"

"Que pasa?" una mirada de curiosidad lo observaba, sin que el se diera cuenta ya que su cabeza estaba volteada al suelo

"Sakura, yo…" callo de nuevo y tomo aire "yo te amo" en el instante del dicho el la volteo a ver, sus rostro reflejaba desesperación, una gran necesidad de decirlo, como si lo hubiera tenido guardado en si por mucho tiempo.

Sakura no pudo reaccionar. No sabía como, no sabía si lo que sentía era lo mismo. No podía ser cierto lo que acababa de oír. No lo queria creer. Pero la mirada en Syaoran hablaba por el. Y el entendió, tambien la mirada de Sakura hablo por ella, y decía que no queria creer, que eso era imposible.

Syaoran comprendió que ese fue el mayor error de su vida. La había perdido para siempre. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que nunca le dijera nada. La seguiría teniendo como amiga, pero ahora, que serian? No sabia si le volvería a hablar, como lo trataría de ahora en adelante. Lo único que podía hacer era correr lejos de ahí. Y ella no lo detuvo, aunque lo queria detener no pudo, algo la detuvo a ella primero, un pensamiento. El cual no la abandonaría en mucho tiempo.

La mañana siguiente fue común y corriente, tenía que ir a la escuela. Su obligación era ir, pero no era la única ya que como nueva dueña de las cartas su deber era controlar el poder que las cartas emitían, y protegerlas. Como Keroberos y Yue la protegerían a ella y tambien a las cartas.

No se sentía cómoda, el volver a ver a Syaoran la inquietaba, como lo trataría, como se sentiría enfrente de el.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu" la voz dulce de Tomoyo dijo a la pensativa de Sakura, quien no dijo nada, ni siquiera la volteo a ver "Sakura? Sakura?" trato de llamar su atención pasando la mano por el frente de su cara para despertarla del sueño que tenia.

"Oh, Tomoyo, buenos dias" dijo algo sincera, cuando llego Syaoran

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu" le dijo a Tomoyo, quien le respondió feliz "Ohayoo" este parecia ir dirigido especialmente a Sakura, pues no respondió al primer saludo que dio

"Ohayo" murmuro, no sabia si la había oído y no queria voltear y averiguarlo

Cuando llego el profesor Terada.

"Siéntense, tengo unas malas noticias" Tomoyo volteo a ver un lugar que en esos momentos estaba vacío, 'donde estará Eriol? Nunca había llegado tarde' pensó

"Es sobre Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo escucho con mucha claridad y puso mucha atención "el llamo hace unos momentos e informo que ya no podía tomar clases en esta escuela, pues se iría de regreso a Inglaterra mañana" Tomoyo volteo a ver a Sakura quien le regreso la mirada, Syaoran vio esto

"Planean ir?" Sakura se ruborizo y movió la cabeza en señal de un si "yo tambien voy" murmuro triste

Las clases habian acabado, y Sakura tenía que ir a preparar la comida, así que quedo de verse con Tomoyo y Syaoran en la tarde en casa de Eriol.

"Entonces, crees que este huyendo? Suena lógico, no nos quiere decir por que te estuvo causando tantos problemas y es su mejor opción" Kero había estado jugando toda la mañana pero cuando llego Sakura y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido dejo pronto de jugar.

"Tengo que hacer la comida Kero, esperarme aquí"

Bajo y preparo la comida para 3. Yukito iría a comer con Touya, así que lo pensó dos veces y mejor hizo para cuatro. Y en ese momento llego Touya acompañado de Yukito. Les contó a ambos que iría a visitar a su amigo Eriol esa tarde.

"Que? El mocoso se va?" dijo irónicamente "solo falta el otro mocoso"

"No les digas así!" exclamo Sakura muy irritada, Yukito solo se reía. Pero entendía que Yue tenia que estar presente.

La hora había llegado y Sakura llego a la entrada de la casa de Eriol. Kero desesperado salio de la bolsa en la cual Sakura lo había metido para que nadie lo viera volar. Ver a un muñeco de felpa volar no se ve todos los dias. Syaoran ya estaba ahí. Sakura trato de no verlo, pero algo la atrajo a que tenía que verlo. Sus ojos se conectaron y ninguno parecia querer voltear a ver a otro lado.

"Konnichiwa!" había llegado Tomoyo

"Aquí vamos" dijo Sakura, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando esta sola se abrió.

"Creo que nos estaban esperando" una voz temerosa de Tomoyo se oyó

Entraron y parecia que los estaban esperando. Cuando entraron a la casa no había luces encendidas, nada de luz. Sakura procedió a descubrir el final de aquella oscuridad inmensa.

"Hola!" la voz de Nakuru. Las cortinas se abrieron y luz entro en aquel lugar. Como hace unos instantes no había nada de luz y ahora era el cuartos mas iluminado

"Los estaba esperando" dijo Eriol

"Pero que esperan? Siéntense!" Nakuru ofreció las sillas a los tres "Todo esta listo!"

"A que se refieren?" pregunto dudoso Kero

"Que no puedes ver? Es una fiesta de té" lo regaño Spinel

"Que mejor manera de explicar todo que con unos bocadillos" destapo una charola a un lado suyo, y sonrió. En ella había galletas, y Nakuru hizo lo mismo, todas llenas de todo tipos de dulces.

"Te escucho" dijo Kero my convencido, acercándose a una charola

"Pero siéntense," ofreció Eriol. Una vez hecho esto Nakuru les sirvió el te a cada uno "Ahora, por donde empiezo.."

"Que fue lo que quisiste decir cuando hablaste acerca de que ya todo había terminado?" empezó Sakura "Lo dijiste ayer tambien.."

"Todas las cartas ahora son Sakura, verdad?" ella asintió "eso significa que mi misión ya ha acabado" vio un rostro de duda en Syaoran y continuo su explicación "las cartas pronto perderían el poder que Clow dejo extra despues de su muerte, las cartas necesitaban un nuevo dueño, y que fueran recreadas por los poderes de este, y como tus niveles mágicos eran muy bajos en ese tiempo, no podías cambiar a cartas Sakura sin ninguna razón.."

"Por eso creaste esos accidentes" termino Kero, Eriol asintió "Y por que no le dijiste a Sakura desde un principio?"

"Crees que si ella supiera quien causaba tantos problemas se hubiera esforzado mas? Verdad, Sakura?" Nakuru la volteo a ver, ella observaba su baraja, sabia que lo que ella decía era cierto, que si hubiera sabido quien era Eriol, hubiera abandonado la misión la cual le había sido encomendada.

"Si" dijo finalmente

"Oh, ya entiendo" Kero dijo mientras tomaba otra galleta

"Pero había unas pequeñas cosas que no salieron como yo o Clow las habíamos planeado"

"Que cosas!" exclamo Syaoran, notando el tono de su voz ante uno de sus ancestros se calmo y volvio a preguntar "Se pueden saber que cosas eran esas?"

"No te preocupes por la forma en que te refieres a mi," volteo a ver a Sakura y de nuevo a Syaoran "y prefiero guardar como un secreto eso" Tomoyo se rió quedito, viendo la pelea que había entre Spinel y Kero, este trabaja de hacer que Spinel se comiera un panque a la fuerza "ahora, tengo una sorpresa, alguien que conocen muy bien" abrió la puerta y Misuki Kaho entro de esta

"Maestra, usted conocia a Eriol?" Sakura exclamo

"Lo conocí en Inglaterra cuando estaba en el universidad, y decidí ayudarlo cuando me entere que era la reencarnación de Clow Reed"

"Y los cascabeles de Clow?" Kero pregunto intentando hacer que Spinel comiera otro dulce

"Los tome cuando viaje a Tomoeda"

"No se, pero creo que todo salio tal y como Clow lo planeo, verdad?" dijo Kero

"No vas a pasar, Yue?" pregunto Eriol, el podía sentir su presencia

"Respondedme, por que si ibas a reencarnarte, nos hiciste elegir un nuevo dueño?"

"Yo no soy Clow Reed en persona, tengo sus memorias, el nunca volverá a aparecer en este mundo, por eso eligió a Sakura"

"Pero a mi me hubiera gustado esperar hablar con Clow"

"Oh, Yue se que extrañas a tu viejo dueño, que acaso no te agrada tu nueva maestra?"

"No es eso, claro que la quiero"

"Me alegro que las cosas hayan salido así, pude conocerlos a todos ustedes, y les tengo un afecto muy importante" 'solo que, hay algo que todavía falta que ocurra, talvez tome tiempo, pero pronto, puedo sentirlo…' pensó al final

Syaoran había llegado a su apartamento y Wei lo recibió diciendo que su madre esperaba en el teléfono.

"Si madre"

"Que ha ocurrido en Tomoeda? Puedo sentir que las cartas Clow ya no existen, ahora es otra fuerza mayor aun la que se siente en aquel rumbo"

"Nada, Sakura transformo todas las cartas en Cartas Sakura, para que no perdieran sus poderes, todo esta bien por acá"

"Entonces creo que ya no tienes nada que hacer en Tomoeda, ya es tiempo de que regreses"

"Hai" obedeció Syaoran "El sábado me regreso" trato de ocultar su tono triste a su madre, ella no entendería y no queria que entendiera por lo que estaba pasando.

Y así los dias pasaron.

"Saben, Yamasaki no ha dicho ni una sola mentira desde que Eriol se fue…" la voz preocupada de Chiharu dijo a los demás.

'Que le ocurre a Sakura?' pensó Tomoyo mientras la veía avanzar sola por la calle

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Debía pensar como iba a olvidar lo que Syaoran le había dicho unos dias atrás.

"Hola," un tímido murmullo

Sakura volteo a ver de quien era esa voz. Era Syaoran, volteo la cabeza de nuevo cuando se aseguro que no saldría corriendo, y empezó:

"Hace unos dias recibí una llamada de mi madre" empezó

"Tengo…" Sakura dijo cuando el hizo una pequeña pausa, pero la interrumpió

"Le dije que ya todo había acabado, las cartas estarían seguras contigo, y que los incidentes ya acabarían…" hizo una pausa aun mas larga, parecia estar pensando las palabras que diría

"Syaoran yo…" otra vez trato de decir algo, pero de nuevo la interrumpió

"Me alegro mucho el haber venido a Tomoeda, cambie mucho…" tomó aire "era un egoísta, fui tu rival en capturar las cartas, solo para aumentar mi poder… pero tu… hacías tu mejor esfuerzo por agradarle a la gente, y capturar las cartas, había tantas cosas que yo no tenia cuando llegue aquí.."

"Cállate, eso no es cierto! Tu eras mucho mas fuerte que yo, y había muchas cosas que yo no tenia de ti…" se detuvo a ver si aun estaba ahí

"Arigatou, era todo lo que queria decir" y salio corriendo, ella lo vio correr, y quiso detenerlo pero no pudo, algo la detuvo.

El departamento de Syaoran ya no quedaba nada. Todo había sido empacado. Solo le quedaba una noche en Tomoeda.

"Le dijiste?" la voz de Meilin en el teléfono

"Si"

"Y que dijo ella?" curiosa pregunto

"No se,"

"Como que no…" Meilin le grito desde el teléfono

"Lo importante es que le dije como me sentía, hai?" dijo muy convencido

"No, no esta bien"

"Entonces ese es mi problema" y le colgó

Sábado…

El teléfono en la casa de Sakura se oyó. Nadie contestaba. Se oía una y otra vez era algo muy urgente, al parecer.

Al fin alguien lo tomo. "Familia Kinomoto" dijo una voz triste

"Sakura? Acabo de oír una noticia horrible! Syaoran se regresa a Hong Kong hoy a medio dia!" la niña se quedo muda, no sabia que hacer

"Esta bien, Tomoyo" dijo para cortar la comunicación y colgó

De regreso en su habitación, su hermano la encontró "Oye, mounstro, que te ocurre? Has estado reservada los últimos dias…" no oyó ningún respingo por el apodo ni una respuesta por la pregunta. Se metió a su cuarto sin decir nada.

Volteo a ver su reloj, eran las 9:40. Se sentó en su cama para pensar. Nunca mas lo volvería a ver, y no sabia que pasaría si el se fuera. No se había despedido. Aun recordaba la ultima vez que le hablo antes que todo, antes que el le dijera sus sentimientos. Cuando la ayudo a convertir las cartas Luz y Oscuridad en Cartas Sakura, ofreciéndole su poder como un soporte.

El reloj del aeropuerto marcaba las 11:30. Su vuelo saldría en unos minutos. Veía en el vestíbulo, como esperando a alguien, pero nadie que el conociera aparecía. Se arrepentía tanto de haberle dicho a Sakura, pero era algo con lo que ya no podía guardar a si mismo. Necesitaba que ella lo supiera. Y ahora la había perdido para siempre.

"Joven Syaoran es hora" dijo Wei atrás de el

"Vámonos Wei" se dio la vuelta y entro en el túnel.

"Syaoran" murmuro una niña desde un pilar en el área, se estaba escondiendo. Iba a salir en cualquier momento pero fue más rápido Wei que ella. Tenia miedo, que iba a decirle? No podía hablar enfrente de el, siquiera.

Y el vuelo salio.

Sus destinos estuvieron marcados a estar juntos por siempre, pero Sakura había cambiado eso. Tal vez no fue Sakura, fue ese sentimiento que la detuvo. Ese poder.

"Todo ha cambiado" dijo Eriol

"Que? Que pasa?" Nakuru se sorprendió que de la nada el hablara

"Su destino, ya no es el mismo" seguía sorprendida de la expresión de Eriol

"Que querrá decir?"

**Notas Finales**: Aquí es donde de verdad empieza la historia… esperen el siguiente capitulo.

Este fue re-escrito. (No me gusto el anterior y lo escribí de nuevo, espero que este si les guste)


	2. Tiempo, Equivocaciones, y Confesiones

"**Tiempo, Equivocaciones, y Confesiones"**  
Por: _the.empty.heart_  
Empezada: 14.04.06, capitulo 2: 23.04.06  
Terminada?-?-?

**Notas de la Autora:** Creo que este fin de semana fue de inspiraciones! Bueno, no esperen que cargue capítulos así de pronto, el Lunes regreso de vacaciones y voy a estar mas ocupada que nunca, pero me doy mi tiempo para leer y escribir uno que otro fanfic, además ya tengo muy olvidada uno de mis mas grandes logros hasta el momento, Memories.

Disfruten!

Los dias pasaron, y estos se transformaron pronto en semanas. De semanas a meses y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya 6 meses habían transcurrido en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto.

Al principio fue difícil para ella aferrarse a la idea de que Syaoran se fue y estando ahí no pudo hacer nada. Tomoyo hacia todo lo posible por no hacer que Sakura recordara sus aventuras con el. Ella siendo su amiga, entendía que tarde o temprano ella se lo contaría, y no la queria presionar.

Tomoyo seguía teniendo contacto con la familia Li, en especial con Meilin. Pero consideraba mejor no pasarle ningún recado de Meilin saludándola, para que no se acordara de Syaoran. Touya estaba preocupado por su hermana. Jamas la había visto tan triste por tanto tiempo. Queria hablar con ella y pregúntale que había ocurrido, pero Yukito, le aconsejaba que la dejara pues eso le causaba mucho daño.

"O sea que si le importaba ese mocoso!" exclamo Touya

"No lo sabemos, ni a nosotros nos ha querido contar, lo mejor sera que no le preguntemos, pronto se le va a pasar, ya veras" Yukito lo animo "Pronto nos va a contar"

Tomoyo le había contado a Meilin que no la podía saludar de su parte, pues desde que Syaoran dejo Tomoeda había estado muy triste y evitaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Syaoran.

"Rika dijo que se sentía vacía la escuela sin Eriol y Syaoran, en cuanto dijo el nombre de Syaoran ella se fue, sin decir nada, y cuando el acababa de irse, en las semanas que seguimos de clase, Sakura volteaba como si el todavía estuviera en la clase, pero se da cuenta que detrás de ella hay un escritorio vacío, y trata de no llorar" le contó Tomoyo a Meilin en el teléfono

"Y dices que no les ha querido decir nada de lo que paso? Syaoran tampoco habla mucho desde que regreso"

"Me duele tanto lo que le pasa a Sakura, su alegría se apago, y no tiene ánimos para nada" Tomoyo se oía muy preocupada

"Lo mas seguro es que se le pase pronto, bueno me tengo que ir, te hablo la próxima semana, adiós"

"Sayonara" y ambas colgaron

Todos estaban en la casa de la familia Li. Las cuatro hermanas estaban tomando el te con su madre, esta le pidió a Wei que fuera por su hijo para que las acompañara.

"Joven Syaoran, su madre lo solicita"

Syaoran no le quedo de otra más que bajar con su madre.

"Syaoran, que te ocurre? Desde que regresaste de Tomoeda has estado muy callado y reservado" Ielan le pregunto muy preocupada

"Nada, madre, es solo tristeza por haber dejado Tomoeda, hice muchos amigos aya y los extraño, es todo" Syaoran pareció no darle importancia

"O sera que nuestro querido Syaoran tiene una enamorada a la que extraña!" dijo Fuutie

"Nuestro hermanito esta enamorado!" dijeron todas

"N-n es cierto!" Syaoran la desmintió, mintiendo el mismo y poniéndose rojo "Sera mejor que se callen!" y salio corriendo

"Que hicimos?" Fanren

"Decir la verdad" Feimei

Ielan se quedo muy pensativa. Le preocupaba lo que le ocurriera a su hijo, pero como lo iba a ayudar si el no queria hablar con ella.

"Madre, que pasa?" Shiefa volteo a ver a su madre

"Nada"

Tomoeda no había cambiado mucho, lo único que se veia que cambiaba constantemente era el clima. Estaban entrando ya en invierno.

"Ohayo!" dijo Tomoyo a Sakura entrando al grupo 6-2

"Ohayo Tomoyo" dijo en un tono que se le había estado oyendo desde hacia unos meses

'Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que oía Sakura feliz,' pensó Tomoyo

"Sakura, vamos a mi casa hoy en la tarde a que veas los nuevos videos que he editado!" dijo para tratar de alegrarle el dia

"Lo siento, hoy me toca preparar la comida en casa" dijo Sakura,

"Oh, no importa, entonces yo voy a tu casa!" parecia muy convencida en que Sakura viera esos videos

"Esta bien, pues, te vienes conmigo?" Tomoyo asintió, y Sakura sonrió por primera vez de verdad. 'Ya es tiempo que olvide lo que paso con Syaoran, el no volverá y aunque tuve la oportunidad de hablarle lo deje ir' Tomoyo podía sentir la sinceridad de esa sonrisa, pero aun sentía un gran dolor proveniente se su amiga, pero aun así le regreso la sonrisa.

La mañana pasó rápido, y Tomoyo solo tenía que recoger las cintas en su casa. Se apresuro a ir por ellas, y quedo de verse en casa de Sakura, poco antes de la comida.

"Hola Kero!" llego saludando Sakura

"Hola Sakura, te sientes bien?" se le hacia raro ver a Sakura feliz despues de tanto tiempo

"Si, por?" aunque ya sabia la respuesta, lo pregunto "Olvídalo" 'Creo que se habian acostumbrado a mi tristeza, los debí haber preocupado tanto'

'Me alegro que ya este mejor, pero esconderse de sus sentimientos no le ayudara en nada, Ojala logre olvidar a ese mocoso,' pensó

'Ya no volveré a estar triste, el ya se fue, y la oportunidad que tuve de hablar con el, se fue, yo la deje ir, y me duele tanto no haber podido decirle lo que yo sentía por el…

"Mounstro, la comida se quema" bromeó Touya

"Ay no" cuando vió que no era cierto lanzó una mirada de venganza a su hermano

"Lo hice para que pusieras mas atención a lo que haces, estabas como en la orbita a la Luna"

"No se por…"

"Que te pasa Sakura?" pregunto Touya, Sakura se sorprendió en el tono de su voz, sabia que se preocupaba por ella, pero tambien el que la llamara Sakura y no Mounstro la sorprendió

"N-nada" fingió una sonrisa

"Ahora si se esta quemando la comida"

Al poco rato Tomoyo llego, y detrás de ella venía Yukito.

"Konnichiwa!" dijeron ambos al entrar

"Tomoyo! Yukito! En un momento esta la comida" dijo Sakura apurada

"No te preocupes, en que te ayudo" ofreció Tomoyo

Terminando de comer.

"Que rica estuvo la comida!" dijo Yukito

"Quieres mas?" pregunto Sakura

"Ya comió 2 platos mas que todos!" exclamo Touya, todos rieron, y cuando Yukito vio a Sakura reír se alegro aun mas. "Sera mejor que vayamos a estudiar" Touya se adelanto,

"Me alegra volver a ver a la Sakura de antes" dijo Yukito antes de subir

Tomoyo y Sakura subieron y empezar a ver esos videos que había estado presumiendo desde hace tanto tiempo.

"Te van a encantar!" abrió su mochila y vio los videos que había tomado, "Ay no, me equivoque de videos!"

"No te preocupes, hay que verlos" le dijo

"No, pero Sakura…" Sakura tomo el video y lo puso en la video casetera, y comenzó a rodar el video

_Era una convivencia deportiva, una carrera en la cual Sakura y Syaoran fueron los únicos que quedaron al final. Y fue Yukito quien decidió el ganador._

"_Tu puedes Sakura" grito Yukito, haciendo que ambos voltearan y que Syaoran cayera al suelo dándole ventaja a Sakura._

"Sakura?" Tomoyo le advirtió a Sakura que no siguiera viendo el video

_Era Sakura vestida como de un hada, con alas y todo. A su lado aparecía Syaoran, con su traje ceremonial verde. La cara de Sakura expresaba miedo y pena. Había vestido los trajes de Tomoyo pero nunca nadie la había visto, Syaoran era el primero. La cara de Syaoran era la que siempre le había expresado a Sakura cuando se conocieron. _

Sakura se quedo perpleja cuando vio esa escena "Fue cuando capturamos a Tiempo" murmuro

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que video había tomado"

"Te debió haber costado mucho trabajo grabar esa captura" sonrió y regreso a ver a la televisión

"La verdad que si" toda la tarde estuvieron viendo los videos, en cada uno aparecía Syaoran. Tomoyo se sentía avergonzada por haber traído el video equivocado.

Llego la noche y el video había acabado ya "Excelente video! No traes mas?" no parecia molesta ni triste por haber visto de nuevo a Syaoran

"Lo siento Sakura, creo que volver a ver a Sya…"

"No importa"

"Meilin, cuéntame" Ielan cuestionaba a Meilin sobre el comportamiento de Syaoran los últimos meses

"No se, Syaoran me mata si se lo cuento" dijo asustada

"Por favor, tal ves yo pueda ayudarlo"

"Syaoran le confeso a Sakura lo que sentía por ella, y ella le dejo de hablar, no le dijo le que ella sentía y por eso esta así. Esta triste por que…. el punto es que Sakura tambien lo quiere pero no pudo decirle lo que siente, tal vez no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, y no pudo quedarse a esperar a que Sakura le dijera lo que siente"

Ielan tenia rostro confuso "En otras palabras fue mi culpa," Meilin no queria decir mentiras y dijo que si "me siento tan mal por mi hijo, solo pensé en el y sus poderes, cuando senti que las cartas Clow ya no existían pensé que Syaoran ya no tenia compromisos en Tomoeda, jamas pensé en el y sus sentimientos, pero estas segura que ella siente lo mismo por el?"

"Si, su cariño es único, lo quiere, y el a ella tambien, por eso rompí mi compromiso con Syaoran" bajo la cabeza

"Y ahora no le puedo decir a Syaoran que se regrese a Tomoeda, que razón le voy a dar?"

Muy lejos de la costa de Hong Kong y la isla de Japón. En otra gran isla del mundo,

"Algo esta por suceder…"

"Que pasa Eriol? Dijiste algo similar cuando acabábamos de salir de Tomoeda hace 10 meses!" Spinel se oyó preocupado

"Creo que lo que Clow tenia planeado cambio de rumbo, no todo salio como Clow lo esperaba, entonces…"

**Notas Finales**: Ya ni yo entiendo lo que escribo! Si no entendieron el orden de escenas yo tampoco! Hehe, no bueno si entiendo, pero si tienen dudas no sabría como explicarles! Tal vez le entiendan cuando ponga más capítulos…


	3. Encuentros Inesperados

Encuentros Inesperados…

"Hablas de Tomoeda? Si te interesa saber, los últimos dias he sentido que una fuerza extraña y muy poderosa proviene de ahí, y no creo que sea ninguno de los guardianes ni Sakura" Nakuru se sentó a un lado de Eriol y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, pensó que si hacia esto le contaría lo que estaba pasando

"Yo tambien," sonrió "Es hora de regresar a Tomoeda, y terminar con lo que Clow dejo planeado antes de morir…"

"Hijo, tus notas han estado bajando, y eso es desde que regresaste de Tomoeda, dime que ocurre?" Ielan se inclino hacia Syaoran para verlo a los ojos e impedirle que bajara la mirada y ocultara lo que de verdad ocurría

"Nada, aun no termino de acostumbrarme a las materias de Hong Kong, fueron dos años en Tomoeda, que creo que me acostumbre!" trato de mentir

"Y crees que no te puedas acostumbrar de nuevo a materias en chino?" Syaoran no respondió a eso, de alguna forma su mama sabia lo que estaba pasando, no le quedaba de otra más que salir de ahí y dejar a su madre con la duda. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta y azotarla, paro repentinamente y regreso una mirada de sorpresa a su madre quien hizo lo mismo

"Lo sentiste, madre?" Ielan asintió "Es muy poderoso, de donde crees que venga?"

"Japón…" Ielan no sabia si sentirse feliz por que mandaría a su hijo a investigar a Tomoeda y volvería a ver a Sakura, o confusa por que lo que ambos habian sentido era una presencia muy poderosa

"Ja-Japón? No creo que Sakura o sus guardianes tengan tanto poder…"

"Hijo, tienes que ir a ver quien es el dueño de tan inmenso poder"

"Regresar a Tomoeda?"

Una tormenta eléctrica destruya el pueblo de Tomoeda, y era algo muy extraño pues eran muy raras, sobre todo en el mes de Marzo. Y era aun más raro que antes de ella hubiera un hermoso dia soleado por delante.

"Contesta, contesta" Merlín trataba de contactar a Tomoyo y darle la nueva noticia pero sonaba ocupado

"No les tienes que decir, Meilin" Syaoran colgó el teléfono por ella

"Claro que les voy a decir, no quiero llegar y que no aya nadie en el aeropuerto"

"Y para que quieres que vayan? Que les vas a decir?"

"No se, olvídalo pues, ya no voy a seguir intentando, y tu no estas mas feliz? Vas a ver otra vez a Sakura!"

"No voy para eso, yo tambien senti esa fuerza y no se de quien o de que sea, puede ser peligrosa, voy a i-n-v-e-s-t-i-g-a-r"

"Pero vas a a-p-r-o-v-e-c-h-a-r para ver a Sakura, o no?" no recibió respuesta, pues ya se había ido, tomo de nuevo el teléfono y volvio a intentar

Nada.

"Que fea tormenta!" Tomoyo miraba por la ventana "Parece que nunca va a terminar, espero que Sakura este bien" tenia el teléfono en la mano pero sonaba que Sakura estaba ocupada, pensó que la tormenta había llegado a un poste de teléfono y lo había averiado por eso no encontraba señal

"Sakura, es una simple tormenta, no hay nada que temer" Kero la animaba

Un bulto en la cama asomo su cabeza y dijo "No es una simple tormenta! Hay muchos…" un trueno se oyó muy cerca de la casa de Sakura. Causo un apagón, el cual asusto aun más a Sakura

"Tranquila solo se fue la luz, pero creo que no es problema para un mounstro, viven en la oscuridad, como los fantasmas" Touya entraba en la habitación de Sakura con una lámpara de mano encendida viendo hacia su cara

"Fa-fantasmas!" Touya rió cuando oyó el tono de Sakura

"Toma, talvez no vuelva la luz en unas horas, mientras encuentro velas" le lanzo la lámpara de mano, salio de la habitación y ella encendió su lámpara

"Te sientes mejor?" dijo Kero acercándose

"No!"

"Tu hermano va a traer velas, las enciendes todas y va haber mas luz"

"Podría usar la carta luz!" se paro y fue a su escritorio

"No!" Kero voló hacia el cajón donde estaban las cartas "No las puedes usar, no eres la única que no tiene luz, Este es un fenómeno de la naturaleza no puedes cambiar su curso, las cartas no tienen nada que ver aquí"

''Pasajeros enfrentaremos un poco de turbulencia al aterrizar debido al mal clima en la ciudad, no se asusten, les habla el copiloto del avión''

"Ya llegamos?" Meilin quien había dormido todo el viaje volteo hacia Syaoran que miraba muy confundido hacia la ventana

"Ya casi… abr turbulencia por el clima, una tormenta eléctrica"

"Ya entiendo por que sonaba ocupado"

"No les vamos a decir que regresamos aun…"

"Esta bien Syaoran…"

"Mañana regresamos a Tomoeda" Eriol les dijo a Spinel y a Nakuru

"Mañana!" parecían sorprendidos

"No debemos dejar esperando lo que sea que este ocurriendo en Japón"

Parecia que no había llovido en toda la noche. Una mañana fresca recorría las calles de Tomoeda. Desde temprano comenzaron a reparar los postes de teléfono, y pronto hubo señal. Y los alumnos no faltarían a clases.

"Sakura! Te hable pero no había señal" dijo Tomoyo cuando entro al salón

"Ni luz" Sakura se veía muy cansada, "No pude dormir en toda la noche por los truenos y relámpagos"

El profesor entro al salón y la clase comenzó.

"Entonces entraremos el próximo año, empezare aquí mi secundaria!" Meilin dijo muy sorprendida

"Si, empezamos el Lunes 31 de Marzo a las siete"

"Secundaria Seiyyu, verdad?" Syaoran asintió, 'Es a donde Sakura va a entrar!' pensó Meilin

"Salio de viaje? A donde?" Tomoyo hablaba con una de las hermanas de Syaoran

"Fue a Japón con mi hermano, mi madre lo mando para arreglar unos asuntos y Meilin se fue con el"

"Gracias" ambas colgaron, 'Meilin y Syaoran estan en Japón! Que buena noti… Creo que ni tan buena……

"Es bonito regresar a casa… creo que me gusta mas estar en Japón que en Inglaterra" Eriol recorrió el pasillo que unos meses antes Sakura había pasado para llegar al salón donde todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas.

"Yo me encargare de inscribirnos en la escuela" Nakuru le confirmo a Eriol que se veía muy feliz al regresar a Tomoeda.

Faltaban semanas para la graduación. Y durante ese periodo ni Eriol ni Syaoran por su cuenta sintieron de nuevo una presencia con tal poder. Nadie sabia aun que Eriol, Nakuru, Syaoran y Meilin habian regresado, solo Tomoyo.

"Trate de comunicarme contigo, pero fue el dia de la tormenta y no había señal" Meilin le informo a Tomoyo quien tomaba el te con ella.

"Y Syaoran?" Tomoyo se acordó de lo mucho que había sufrido Sakura los últimos meses por su culpa

"Entrenando en su habitación, ha cambiado mucho, a veces me preocupa" le dijo, pero no era cierto que estuviera entrenando en su habitación, estaba atento a la platica de Tomoyo y Meilin para oír si hablaban de Sakura. Pero nunca llego a estar en conversación de las muchachas.

"Estabas oyendo, verdad?" le hablo a la nada, sabia que ahí estaba Syaoran, pero no le respondió

Era un dia caluroso. Muy extraño pues en el mes de Marzo eran muy raros los dias con ese calor.

"Sakura vamos a la plaza, tengo ganas de comer un helado!" Tomoyo le insistió a Sakura saliendo de clases.

"Syaoran quiero comer helado! Me acompañas?" Meilin invito a su primo a comer una nieve

Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron y encargaron uno de fresa y otro de coco. Salieron a la terraza a comerlo ahí, y se encontraron a…

"Yukito, hermano!" Sakura los saludó y ambos se sentaron con ellas, tambien comiendo un helado de chocolate y pistache.

"Si me hubieras advertido que ibas a estar con ese animo no hubieras venido" Meilin lo regaño antes de llegar a la tienda.

Touya se le quedo viendo al muchacho que acompañaba a aquella señorita en esa tarde calurosa. No se le veía la cara, su cabello castaño la cubría. 'Donde he visto a ese niño' "Mocoso?"

El niño volteo y dejo ver su cara, Sakura y Tomoyo voltearon a ver a quien le decía mocoso esta vez, y jamas creyeron que fuera el autentico mocoso.

"Syaoran! Meilin! Que sorpresa!" Yukito los saludo

Syaoran bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Notas Finales: Me tomo varios dias escribir este capitulo, primero por la flojera, luego por espasmos de inspiración, luego por problemas amorosos aunque no se les debería llamar así.


	4. Sueños y Realidades

**Sueños y Realidades **

_por: the.empty.heart_

empezado: 7.05.06

'Oh, no!' pensó Syaoran, había subido la mirada para siempre no ver esos ojos que meses atrás lo habian enamorado 'Meilin puede arruinarlo todo, que no les diga que llevamos aquí casi un mes, por favor'

"Cuanto tiempo llevan aquí?" Yukito pregunto, su alter ego, Yue, en ningún momento sintió la presencia de Syaoran

"Una semana" mintió Meilin, suponiendo que seria lo mejor para todos

Tomoyo no comprendió por que mintió, pero continúo con la mentira "Por que no me avisaste que ibas a venir?"

"Ustedes se mantenían comunicadas?" Sakura se sorprendió

"Eh, no, solo me hablo unas cuantas veces, y yo tambien" toda la conversación fue de mentiras, lastima que no estaba Yamasaki ahí….

"Cuanto tiempo se van a quedar?" Sakura pareció no importarle las conversaciones por teléfono de Meilin y Tomoyo por eso cambio de tema, volteando a Meilin quien no le respondió por ser interrumpida.

"Aun no sabemos" Syaoran le dijo pero no volteo a verlo "Hasta que mi madre nos diga que…." en ese momento se dio cuenta que casi le dice de las extrañas fuerzas, y no la quiso asustar

"Hasta que mi tía y mis primas se mejoren" una mentira mas "Todos estan enfermos y no querían que tambien nosotros nos enfermáramos estan muy graves y pensaron que nosotros empeoraríamos"

"Pobres, que mejoren pronto" Tomoyo no sabia si era verdad o mentira pero lo dijo en serio

"Que no quieren que estemos aquí!" dijo indignada Meilin

"No, no es eso" todos rieron

Syaoran despertó. Fue un sueño tan real. Nunca había soñando con Sakura, la verdad nunca había soñado y recordado. Encontró hermoso volver a estar cerca de Sakura aunque fuera en sus sueños. Pero cada vez estaba mas cerca el dia en que la volvería a ver.

"Eriol, llevamos aquí casi un mes y aun no quieres que nadie se entere" Spick le advirtió

"Si me le presento a Sakura le va a sorprender por que regrese tan rápido tengo que planear una cuartada creíble"

"Le podrias decir la verdad" Nakuru entro a la habitación

"No la quiero alarmar, no estoy seguro de lo que esta pasando prefiero no asustarla"

"Como quieras, pero recuerda que entras a clases en una semana"

La semana fue rápida. Ni Eriol ni Syaoran pudieron ir a la ceremonia de graduación de la clase a la que hace tiempo habian sido parte de la clase. El lunes siguiente empezaban las clases de nuevo. Solo les dieron una semana de descanso.

Toda esa semana estuvo haciendo un calor infernal. Desde la noche en que Syaoran había soñado con Sakura, hasta el sábado. Que apartar de ese dia el clima cambio muy drásticamente, temperaturas bajo cero recorrían las calles de Tomoeda.

Y con eso dieron comienzo las clases. Seiyyu Middle High School había cambiado un poco. El uniforme no era como el que el hermano de Sakura usaba, este iba cambiando cuando salieran de la secundaria, en el último año de esta.

Pero eso no le preocupaba a Sakura, era el horario de clases. Ahora entraban mas temprano, no sabia como le iba a hacer. Y tambien tenia miedo de que no le tocara con Tomoyo, si el primer año no le tocaba con ella, durante los siguientes tres años tampoco estarían juntas.

Además, su hermano le contaba muchas historias de los pasillos de la secundaria. En el edificio b, en las escaleras de la segunda puerta, dijo que había visto un fantasma. Y no le sorprendía, su padre le contó que cuando era mas joven, y cursaba la secundaria, aun no construían esa escuela y que antes por ahí cerca era un cementerio.

Se había levantado temprano, había estado practicando toda la semana. Llego temprano.

Subió las escaleras del edificio A, y fue a la habitación 1X, reviso la lista, y no se encontró con su nombre. Prosiguió al siguiente cuarto que estaba enfrente de ese, 1Z ahí tampoco estaba, solo quedaba el Primero Y.

Leyó la lista entera, solo se le hizo familiar nombres. Daijouji Tomoyo, Yamasaki Takashi, Mihara Chiharu, Naoko y Rika no estaban en la lista. No se preocupo por ver los demás nombres.

Entro y Yamasaki y Tomoyo ya estaban ahí. Busco su lugar.

"Ohayo Sakura! Que alegría que nos volviera a tocar en el mismo grupo!" dijo muy feliz

"Hai!"

"Tu lugar esta aquí" le indico Tomoyo al mesa banco que estaba a un lado del de Tomoyo. Tenía una etiqueta con su apellido. Vio la de atrás y decía Lee.

"Que raro apellido, Lee" le dijo Sakura

"Aquí hay otro Lee M." era el mesa banco al otro lado de Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, mira" señalo el lugar que estaba atrás de Tomoyo "Hiiragizawa, Eriol regreso a Tomoeda!"

"Que alegría! Aunque no entiendo en que te sorprende?"

"No nada, solo que dijo que nunca mas volvería"

"Talvez cambio de opinión y extrañó la ciudad"

Pasaron varios minutos, y se pusieron a platicar con Yamasaki y Chiharu que ya había llegado. La puerta se volvio a abrir.

"Ohayo gozaimazus" Eriol saludo a todos los que estaban adentro con su típica sonrisa.

"Ohayo Eriol" respondieron Sakura, Tomoyo, Yamasaki y Chiharu

"Se que te preguntas por que regrese" le dijo a Sakura tomando su lugar atrás de Tomoyo "Te lo digo a la salida…" la voz de una niña lo interrumpió

"Debe ser este, seguramente se equivocaron al escribir el nombre!" casi grito, llamo la atención de todos en la habitación

"Ya me di cuenta pero no tienes que gritar" dijo la voz de un muchacho

"Syaoran entra," Meilin ya estaba adentro, sorprendió a todos menos a Tomoyo

"Meilin? Syaoran?" Chiharu se sorprendió al verlos

"Hola! Como han estado?" Syaoran ya estaba adentro y no mostró ningún tipo de reacción al ver a Sakura

"Bien, pero que sorpresa que ustedes tambien hayan venido" dijo Sakura

La profesora entro, Emma Anderson. Syaoran lanzo una mirada a Eriol el le sonrió. Supuso que estaban ahí por los mismos motivos, ambos habian sentido una fuerza tan grande como la de Clow Reed, pero les sorprendía que ni Sakura ni sus guardianes lo hayan sentido.

**Notas Finales:** Entendieron el capitulo? Lo había empezado en la casa de unos tíos pero no lo termine y lo volví a empezar. Gracias a los que han dejado Reviews, si tienen consejos, o ideas para que mejore la historia serán bienvenidas.


End file.
